mi esposo pretende estar muerto
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: un día normal de Hiroto empieza con ir al trabajo, luego volver para encontrarse con su querido novio bañado en sangre y un cuchillo en su espalda ¿bastante normal, no?


**inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco la cancion de hatsune miku**: _"Cuando llego a casa, mi esposa siempre pretende estar muerta"_** o en japones**: _e ni kaeru to tsuma ga kanarazu shinda furi wo_ shiteimasu  
><strong>pero la mente idiota que decidió hacer este fic es de mi completa propiedad, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Cuando abro la puerta ahí esta el cuerpo de mi mujer colapsado<strong>**

**Con un cuchillo de cocina sobresaliendo de su espalda**

**La alfombra esta toda llena de sangre**

**Si un extraño viera esto posiblemente se desmayaría**

-haa…por fin a casa…-suspiro aliviado, el trabajo de hoy fue arduo y pesado, ahora por fin puedo descansar y ver a Midorikawa. Abro la puerta lentamente y antes de que pueda decir "estoy en casa" veo su cuerpo inmóvil con un cuchillo atravesándole la espalda. Cualquiera en mi caso correría a buscar una ambulancia y a un policía, pero esto se me ha hecho tan rutinario que hacerlo seria una perdida de tiempo.

-ha…la alfombra esta cubierta de sangre, tendré que tallar muy bien…-digo entrando como si encontrar un cadáver fuera lo mas normal de mundo, aunque en mi vida pasa muy seguido.  
>-¡Hiroto, se te quedaron unos papeles en la ofi….¡¿MIDORIKAWA!...-escucho la voz de Kazemaru detrás de mí, luego veo como se va de espaldas y le sale espuma por la boca, bueno, su reacción es predecible, cualquiera que viera esta escena caería desmayado. Tomo el teléfono y hago una pequeña llamada a Goenji para que venga a recogerlo.<p>

**Me tranquilizo "parece que la limpieza de hoy será difícil" reí**

**Y, aun cabeza abajo pero viéndose satisfecha**

**Mi esposa rió, he he he**

Después de dejar a Kazemaru descansar en la sala, regreso a la entrada agachándome hasta quedar a la misma altura que el cadáver. Veo el desastre que hizo junto la sangre y el revoltijo de cosas tiradas para que parezca un asalto.  
>-¿parece que la limpieza de hoy será difícil he?- su cuerpo "aparentemente" muerto empieza a reírse y es que esto no solo pasa hoy, si no que todos los días<p>

**Cuando llego a casa, mi esposa siempre pretende estar muerta**

**Que clase de muerte tendrá ella mañana**

**No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo**

Después de tener que darle una "larga" explicación a Kazemaru y a Goenji, el día pareció ser mas largo. Sentado en mi oficina, comienzo a recordar las distintas muerte que siempre finge tener, esto se nos ha hecho un juego que incluso yo he comenzado a disfrutar me hace quedarme en las horas de almuerzo pensando que clase de muerte tendrá cuando llegue, es difícil de imaginarlo pero no tanto cuando lo vives en carne propia.

**Un día ella tenía una flecha atravesando su cabeza**

**Otra vez, vestida como un soldado con un arma**

**La vez que la vi a ella en un traje de pez luna muerto**

**Casi me da un impulso de cerrar la puerta y salir**

El lunes lo encontré sentado en la entrada con un flecha atravesándole la cabeza, el martes con un traje de soldado y un arma de juguete, se que el arma se la dio Fudo pero ni idea de donde saco el traje de soldado.

El miércoles se paso de la línea cuando consiguió otro de esos trajes raros pero ahora de pez luna con un cuchillo carnicero en su costado, ese día estaba a media cuadra de tomar un tren y pedirle a Terumi que me dejara quedar en su casa.

**Limpiar depuse de, es una gran molestia**

**Teniendo que limpiar la mancha de sangre de la alfombra y todo**

**Por favor, por el bien de la cordura de todos**

**No cocines con esa flecha en la cabeza**

Otra vez debo pasar por la tienda a comprar un quita manchas mas potente, me la paso como media hora restregando la sangre mientras el se ríe nervioso, antes de que le pueda decir algo sale corriendo a la cocina y empieza a preparar la cena ¿se habrá dado cuenta que aun tiene una flecha en la cabeza?

-Hiroto, gracias por invitarnos a come…. ¿¡MIDORIKAWA!  
>-¡ESTA PASANDO DE NUEVO!...<p>

**Cuando llego a casa, mi esposa siempre pretende estar muerta**

**Si me quejo ante ella un poco se empeña más en ello**

**Así que hago lo mejor para ignorarlo**

Ahora tengo a dos desmayados en la sala, mido sabe que estoy enfadado pero es imposible reprenderlo, si le digo algo se empeña mas en mejorar sus trajes y efectos especiales. ¡No quiero matar a mis amigos de un infarto, por dios!

**Antes de que nos casáramos aunque yo estaba ocupado**

**Solo tener la posibilidad de verlo me hacia feliz**

**Manejábamos sin rumbo toda la noche **

**E íbamos a ver al océano, sin embargo **

Revolviendo las cosas buscando el nuevo quita manchas que compre, encuentro una foto nuestra antes de casarnos, aun recuerdo esos días, a pesar de estar ocupado con el trabajo siempre pasaba por su casa a visitarlo e invitarlo a comer helado y dar paseos en mi auto, unos incluso tan largos que no parábamos y llegábamos hasta ver el océano.

**Justo después de que nos casáramos me promovieron**

**Y el trabajo de repente se hizo mas divertido**

**Ni siquiera pensé en como se sentía mi esposa**

**Esperando sola en casa**

¿Cuando dejamos de hacer eso?, creo que logro recordarlo, justo después de que nos casáramos me ascendieron, los trabajos eran mas fáciles y se volvió mas divertido, desde entonces nunca volvimos a divertirnos como antes. En algunos días ni siquiera regresaba a casa, pero cuando lo hacia tu siempre me estabas esperando. Nunca dijiste nada al respecto, nunca pensé en tus sentimientos

**Mi esposa pretendiendo estar muerta siempre que vuelvo a casa**

**¿Es porque ella quiere volver a como solíamos ser?**

**Solo no lo se**

Acaso… ¿pretender estar muerto, Quiere decir que quiere divertirse como antes? No sabría si decirlo o no…es cierto que cada vez que lo hace y ve que me impresiono se ríe satisfecho, si esto lo hace feliz, ami también, no importa si tengo que cambiar la alfombra todos los días.

**Si volviera a casa a ver la performance de mi esposa esperándome**

**Es la forma que el amor tomara**

**Creo que funciona por si solo**

Para algunos repetir esta rutina debería ser enfermizo y extraño, pero es tan divertido que eso ya no me molesta, ver su cara de felicidad mientras cose un traje de cocodrilo el cual ya se que mañana estará devorándole sus piernas o cabeza, logra que mi corazón lata enamorado, de esta forma el amor sigue tomando forma por si solo ¿no hay nada extraño en eso verdad?

**Cuando llego a casa, mi esposa siempre pretende estar muerta**

**Que clase de muerte tendrá ella hoy**

**No puedo esperar a abrir la puerta**

* * *

><p><strong> Jajajaja, estaba escuchando esta canción y me imagine Midorikawa pretendiendo estar muerto y…bueno, lo demás esta en el fic XD es el primer song fic que hago y me divirtió un montón, espero les haya gustado, cualquier pedido de pareja con canción es aceptada :3 déjenme un review para que Kazemaru y Goenji no queden con un trauma XD<strong>


End file.
